hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kids (song)
The Kids is a song planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released on the EP, Swan Songs Rarities EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Background This was the first song recorded and written by Hollywood Undead, when the band only consisted of J-Dog, Shady Jeff, and Tha Producer. The original title of the song was Hollywood. Official Lyrics Scene kids, ghetto jeans, gangsters 40's and the bling-bling sidekicks rolling with the cleanest feel Shorties, homies, Hollywood, Moscow Shake that ass like you care, wave your hands in the air I go "no, no, no" When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God They keep it hard We move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K, come give me more (Oh) (Hoe) Black shirts, Honda Civs, MySpace Gangsters don't know how to act Killer tat, dancing to the fattest tracks Wood Ranch, hooligans, Jeffree Star ("Oops!") Niggas in Shit Alley, show me where you at Beauty Bar, we getting fat I go "no, no, no" When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God They keep it hard We move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K, come give me more J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Dog, just broke up with my girl So from now on you'll see me at Club World Moscow, 82: beat it, beat it through your skull in the back of Shit Alley Get ready for me to grab your drink and show you my grand finale B-B-Been accused of being a scene kid but I get pussy as is 'Cause your girl just MySpaced me, I blew off a date with Jeffree To chill with her, to drink with her, to flow with her so I can fuck her I light the dance floor on fire, 82 isn't over, you fucking liar Would someone please delete Ricky's MySpace account? Don't let me find out Who took EvanThomas750's out 'cause I'll knock you the fuck out Drinking 40's with the Frauds, on the phone with my mom 'Cause I can't pay my rent, money was lent Messaging my wife, getting drunker than life And I'm on the dance floor but I always want more Fuck the pain away, make it through the day (Fuck the pain away) Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day (Fuck the pain away) Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day (Fuck the pain away) Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day (Fuck the pain away) Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Scene kids, ghetto jeans, gangsters 40's and the bling-bling sidekicks rolling with the cleanest feel Shorties, homies, Hollywood, Moscow Shake that ass like you care, wave your hands in the air I go "no, no, no" When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God They keep it hard We move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K, come give me more Yeah, what's up to Killed By the Rich? A to the S to the H to the O, Ndlestremofbombs (Sickle Star) What's up, Jay and Bill? Hey, Matt, I was just kidding, dude You don't believe me, just ask I'm chilling with Jeff listening to From First to Last Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Deuce - clean vocals, production *J-Dog - production, vocals *Shady Jeff - background vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing Trivia *This song was first recorded and written when Hollywood Undead consisted of only Da Kurlzz, J-Dog, Shady Jeff, and Tha Producer, making this the band's first song. **The name of the latter four-man band was The Kids, which this song was named after. *This song is referenced multiple times in Christmas in Hollywood: **The way J-Dog repeats the "J" sound at the beginning of his verse is referenced, where he does the same thing at the beginning of his verse in that song. **The line "Been accused of being a scene kid/But I get pussy as is/Cause your girl just MySpaced me/I blew off a date with Jeffree" is referenced with the line "Been accused of being a bad kid/But I get presents as is/Mrs. Claus just MySpaced me/I blew off a date on Christmas Eve." *This is one out of three songs that Shady Jeff impersonates Jeffree Star. **The other two are Turn Off the Lights and Scene for Dummies. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Rarities EP Category:Deuce (HU) Category:J-Dog Category:Shady Jeff Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:2010 Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Official Lyrics Category:Produced by Deuce Category:Produced by J-Dog